Hormone
by saimaa
Summary: Hermine versuchte es sachlich: Harry, du bist ein Teenager. Das sind die Hormone. Das ist ganz normal.“ - Harry schüttelte den Kopf: Hast du keine …“, er zögerte, Hormonprobleme?“ - Mädchen haben keine Hormone“, sagte Hermine.


Hormone

Title: Hormone

Author: saimaa

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt während der Sommerferien zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr. Die Handlung hält sich allerdings nicht an die Buchvorlage und die Ereignisse in Band sechs und Band sieben werden größtenteils nicht berücksichtigt. Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte besser nicht weiter lesen.

Teaser: Hermine versuchte es sachlich: „Harry, du bist ein Teenager. Das sind die Hormone. Das ist ganz normal." - Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Hast du keine …", er zögerte, „Hormonprobleme?" - „Mädchen haben keine Hormone", sagte Hermine, und klang dabei, als verkünde sie ein Gesetz.

Authors Note: Bitte sucht in dieser Geschichte nicht nach einem tieferen Sinn. Wem nach Tiefgang ist, sollte unter meinem Account „yoho" weiter lesen. Da gibt es jede Menge davon.

Diese Story hier dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung. Das Schreiben hat mir Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe euch geht es beim Lesen genau so.

Disclaimer: Hermine, Harry, Remus und Hogwarts gehören J.K.R. Ich will nur spielen.

**Hormone**

Als Harry aufwachte, brauchte er eine ganze Weile, um sich seiner Umgebung gewahr zu werden. Er lag in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm. Die anderen Betten waren leer. Sommerferien. Er war mit Hermine in der Schule geblieben, damit Remus Lupin mit ihnen das Kämpfen und Duellieren trainierte.

Soweit so klar. Aber warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? - Falsche Frage! Er hätte sich schon bewegen können, aber da war kein Knochen in seinem Körper, der ihm nicht wehtat, kein Muskel, der nicht mehrfach verknotet schien, keine Sehne, die nicht über Nacht ihre Dehnfähigkeit völlig eingebüßt hatte.

Dann fiel es Harry wieder ein. Gestern, erster Tag. Lupin hatte sie einmal im Dauerlauf um den See gescheucht. Danach gab es nicht etwa eine Pause, sondern sechs Stunden Duell-Training, während dessen sie sich gegenseitig mit Schockzaubern zu treffen versuchten.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry hatte mehr abbekommen als Hermine. Sie war viel beweglicher als er. Aber gegen Remus Lupin hatten sie beide keine Chance gehabt.

Harry drehte langsam den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf einem Tischchen neben seinem Bett stand. Remus erwartete sie in drei Stunden. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie er auch nur aus seinem Bett in die Große Halle zum Frühstück kommen sollte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, noch einmal um den See zu laufen oder auch nur den einfachsten Fluch abzuwehren.

Jemand klopfte zaghaft an seine Tür.

„Wer ist da?"

„Hermine."

„Komm rein", sagte Harry.

Hermine schob die Tür auf und blieb im Rahmen stehen. Harry betrachtete sie neugierig. Um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, Hermine sah schlecht aus. Und sie bewegte sich wie einer dieser Zombies aus Dudleys Lieblingsfilmen.

Sie blickte leicht amüsiert zurück: „Beiß die Zähne zusammen und steh' auf!"

„Geht nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich bin überall Grün und Blau."

„Geht doch", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin der Beweis."

„Aber in dem Zustand können wir doch nicht trainieren?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Vom Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es doch einen Gang ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Der Gang ist völlig eben. Keine Treppen, keine Steigungen. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

„Und was soll ich da?"

„Heiß baden. Das wirkt. Glaub' mir. Ich hatte so was schon mal nach einem Skiausflug mit meinem Vater. Meine Mutter musste mich ins Bad tragen, weil gar nichts mehr ging. Anschließend hat sich mich noch massiert und dann war ich wieder halbwegs fit."

„Und was machst du so lange?"

„Ich komm' mit baden."

Harry stöhnte auf und machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der rechten Hand. Hermine drehte sich folgsam um. Er setzte sich unter noch mehr Stöhnen auf den Bettrand und schaffte es irgendwie eine Hose und ein Hemd anzuziehen.

Im Vertrauensschülerbad ließ Hermine sehr heißes Wasser einlaufen. Dann wandt sie Harry den Rücken zu: „Zieh dich aus und geh schon mal rein."

Erst während er seine Kleidung ablegte wurde ihm klar, dass er mit Hermine in der gleichen Wanne sein würde. Auch wenn sie seine beste Freundin war, so schien ihm das doch etwas seltsam. Nun gut, die Wanne war eher ein kleines Schwimmbecken und unter dem Schaum würde nicht wirklich etwas zu erkennen sein und außerdem würde Hermine die Situation bestimmt nicht ausnutzen? – Oder?

Und was war mit ihm? Nein, er würde sich anständig benehmen. Hermine war, was ihren Körper anbetraf, eher zurückhaltend. Er würde das akzeptieren. Nackter als in Shorts und T-Shirt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

Harry stieg in die Wanne, drehte Hermine den Rücken zu und sagte: „Jetzt komm du rein."

Er merkte bereits, wie das heiße Wasser seine Wirkung entfaltete und seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Hinter sich hörte er einen knurrenden Laut, dann gedämpftes Fluchen.

„Was ist los?"

„Pullover!"

„Du hast einen Pullover angezogen? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Mir hat gestern Abend alles so weh getan, dass ich einfach in meinen Sachen geschlafen habe."

Schweigen.

„Harry?"

„Hmm."

„Hilfst du mir?"

„Aber ich bin nackt!"

„Verdammt noch mal", explodierte Hermine. „Ich stecke fest. Und bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten siehst du auch nicht anders aus als ich. Ich werd's überleben."

Er quälte sich aus dem Wasser und stand dann tropfend hinter Hermine, die ihren Pullover halb über den Kopf gezogen hatte und dann erstarrt war.

Harry löste ihre Hände aus dem Stoff und zog ihr das Kleidungsstück vorsichtig über die Arme.

Hermine wimmerte. „Das Hemd auch."

Harry zog ihr das Unterhemd aus und blickte dann auf die Träger ihres BH's. „Soll ich ihn aufmachen?", fragte er zögernd.

„Schon gut, das ist ein Sport-BH. Der Verschluss ist vorne. Den krieg ich selber auf."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das sein Gesicht gleich platzen würde, so Rot fühlte es sich an.

Hermine setzte sich schließlich mit nacktem Oberkörper auf die Bank, die rund um den Raum verlief. Harry sah über ihren Kopf hinweg.

„Harry!"

„Ja."

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie ich aus der Hose rauskommen soll."

„Schwerkraft", sagte Harry. „Stell dich hin und mach' sie auf."

„Die ist zu eng. Ich glaube, du musst mir helfen", stellte Hermine fest.

Er setzte sich in die Hocke und versuchte krampfhaft nicht auf ihre Brüste zu sehen. Aber da sie genau vor ihm waren, war das unmöglich.

Hermine prustete schließlich los: „Harry, wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange. Du darfst gucken!"

Er zog Hermine den Stretch-Stoff über die Beine. Dabei wurde ihm klar, dass er neben dem Starren noch ein anderes Problem hatte. Schnell drückte er sich ihre Hose in den Schoß.

„Was ist lo …?", hob Hermine an, nur um dann hemmungslos zu kichern.

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Hermine versuchte es sachlich: „Du bist ein Teenager. Das sind die Hormone. Das ist ganz normal. Komm', gib' mir meine Hose."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Hast du keine …", er zögerte, „Hormonprobleme?"

„Mädchen haben keine Hormone", sagte Hermine, und klang dabei, als verkünde sie ein Gesetz.

--

Sie saßen beide mit möglichst großer Entfernung zueinander in der großen Wanne. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die Wärme zu genießen, doch das wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Das Bild einer nackten Hermine, die langsam in das heiße Wasser schritt, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht zur Seite zu sehen oder sich gar umzudrehen. Und Hermine hatte ihn weder verhext noch hatte sie sich Mühe gegeben, schneller in die Wanne zu kommen und unter die schützende Schaumdecke zu tauchen.

_Am Ende hat sie das extra gemacht. Sie hat es genossen, dass ich die Augen nicht mehr von ihr los bekomme._

_ Harry, du spinnst! Hermine würde so etwas niemals tun._

_Aber sie ist wirklich schön. _

_ Harry, denk' nicht mal dran. Hermine ist … _

_Oh man, Hermine ist ein Mädchen, nein eine junge Frau und du hast es gar nicht bemerkt. Na wie auch? Unter Schulroben und in diesen altmodischen Röcken sieht man doch nichts davon. _

_ Du sollest nicht SO an Hermine denken. _

_Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich meine, was ist daran falsch? Sie hat es doch selber gesagt. Hormone und so. _

_ Glaubst du ihr? _

_Kein Wort. Ich sollte mir unbedingt auch mal eines dieser Bücher vorbestellen, die in der Bibliothek immer ausgeliehen sind. Frauen haben keine Hormone! Von wegen!_

„Harry!"

Er erwachte erschrocken aus seiner Träumerei.

Hermine hatte sich aufgestellt: „Komm, wir müssen raus, wenn wir noch Zeit für die Massage haben wollen."

_Massage? Bitte nicht! _

„Ich kann nicht aufstehen", sagte Harry.

„Tut's immer noch so weh? Soll ich dir helfen?" Hermine stakte in Richtung seiner Wannenecke.

Harry schrie fast: „Nein, nein! Bleib da! Ich meine, ich kann schon aufstehen."

„Aber?"

„Hormone", antwortete Harry und fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Komm', ich lach nicht und ich nehm's dir auch nicht übel. Eigentlich ist es doch ein Kompliment, wenn ich so auf dich wirke."

Harry stöhnte so laut auf, dass er der Maulenden Myrte damit hätte locker Konkurrenz machen können.

--

„Noch etwas höher, da genau zwischen den Schulterblättern. Ahhh, so ist es gut. Mhmmmmmm!" Hermine seufzte zufrieden.

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, es könne nach dem Bad nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, so hatte er sich getäuscht.

_Warum hat sie sich nicht wenigstens ein Handtuch über den Hintern legen können?_

_ Guck doch einfach nicht hin." _

_Noch mehr gute Ratschläge, Mr. Potter?_

„Und jetzt weiter unten, Harry. Tiefer. Ahhh, genau da, dieser Wirbel. Das ist gut …"

„_Hiiiilfe!"_

--

Das morgendliche Treffen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler wiederholte sich an den folgenden Tagen.

Harrys ‚Hormon-Problem' wurde von Hermine dabei dezent übersehen. Zumindest tat sie so, als würde sie es übersehen und er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Sie hatte schließlich die Idee, sich außerhalb der Wanne ein Handtuch um die Hüften zu wickeln. Harry machte allerdings die Erfahrung, dass ein Handtuch an dieser Stelle noch verführerischer war, als kein Handtuch.

Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sie sich an die körperliche Belastung durch das Training und eigentlich wären die Entspannungsbäder und die gegenseitigen Massagen nicht mehr nötig gewesen.

Aus Gründen, über die weder Harry noch Hermine wirklich nachdenken, geschweige denn reden wollten, behielten sie ihre Gewohnheit jedoch bei.

Es war fast drei Wochen später, als Hermine während ihrer Mittagspause unter den Birken am Seeufer einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Hermine verneinte.

„Was ist dann?"

„Ich hab' dich belogen."

„Böse Hermine", scherzte Harry. „Wann?"

Schweigen.

Schließlich rückte sie näher zu ihm, so dass sie ihn hätte berühren können.

„Harry?"

„Ja."

„Wenn ich jetzt was mache und du magst das nicht, können wir das dann einfach vergessen?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst: „Wir sind Freunde. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es vergessen müsste."

Hermine küsste ihn.

Es war kein Leinwandkuss, nur ein kurzer Schmatz mitten auf Harrys Mund.

Er erstarrte. Dann legte er vorsichtig seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und küsste sie zurück. Dieses Mal dauerte es etwas länger, bis sie sich wieder trennten.

Als Remus kam, um das Nachmittagstraining zu beginnen, kreiste Harrys Hand über Hermines nackten Rücken. Sie bemerkten aus den Augenwinkeln, dass da plötzlich ein Schatten war und sahen erschrocken auf.

„Ich dreh' mich jetzt um und zähle bis zehn und dann seid ihr wieder angezogen", sagte Remus und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Eins, Zwei …"

Bei fünf waren sie beide vollständig bekleidet und standen mit hochroten Köpfen neben der Decke.

„Remus …", begann Hermine, aber der winkte ab.

„Denkt nächstens einfach daran, dass jemand vorbeikommen könnte. Okay."

Die beiden nickten.

„Gut, ich würde sagen, angesichts der Umstände wäre ein kleiner Lauf nicht schlecht. Einmal um den See. Los geht's!"

Remus trabte an, Harry und Hermine im Schlepp.

„Was meintest du eigentlich damit, du hättest mich angelogen?", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine kicherte. „Ich glaube, Mädchen habe doch Hormone", sagte sie und dann spurtete sie nach vorne, um mit Remus aufzuschließen, während Harry etwas ratlos hinter den beiden herlief.


End file.
